


Listen; Singing From the Nests

by Imknotsorry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Nesting, beastiality, they fuck in the black lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imknotsorry/pseuds/Imknotsorry
Summary: Nesting and trying to be discrete while fucking? Wow, what a show





	Listen; Singing From the Nests

   It came as a surprise to no one that Keith was antsy, especially not to himself. First, he’d been trapped on that stupid whale. Then, he was trapped in the Black Lion. Finally, it had been the Garrison. At least the Black Lion had been  _ moving. _ He’d been doing something, going somewhere, when he was flying her. 

   So, naturally, Keith had jumped at the chance to lead Voltron on a mission, despite the fact they were all only just released from the infirmary a few days ago. At least this was a simple scouting mission, a basic scan of the Earth’s reformed surface to try and make a plan for renovation. Each Paladin would, essentially, be taking a leisurely fly over the planet, while the scanners. that the Holt family drew up and the Garrett family built, did all the work for them. 

  The rest of the team jumped on the chance for a bit of peace and quiet, too. Even though they all missed their families while in space, they’d spent too long with just a small group of people. Slowly, the everyday hustle of the Garrison wore down even Allura, who had been ecstatic to meet an entire planet of humans. Now, just a few weeks later, the Paladins needed some time where it was just them and each other. Simple Paladin-on-Paladin quality time: their comms on, idle chatter for a few hours, maybe stop for lunch somewhere none of them had ever been. Keith had found himself looking forward to it.

  Which is why he’s so disappointed in himself for being bent over the counsel of Black as Blue fucks his brains out, apparently set on rearranging Keith’s guts. And he’d been so prepared for a relaxing day, too. 

  Just last night, Keith and Blue had been set on making their nest, Keith informing  Blue of the upcoming mission. “Anyway, so then Lance suggests putting the scanners on the bottom of the Lions so that we don’t have to mess with them, and Pidge and Hunk think it’s this great idea, right, so they get right on it. So, by this time tomorrow, we’ll have had a relaxing day flying Black all over Earth, all thanks to him. Nice, right?”

  Blue grunts in acknowledgement as he tugs yet another blanket from the pile Keith had set on the bed when he’d walked in. Already, they had a pretty decent nest half-constructed, and Keith took a moment to lean back from where he’d been adjusting a few pillows. Blue gently nudges him aside, and Keith moves easily, the two in sync after years of nesting together. He hums appreciatively as Blue carefully noses and pushes the blanket into the best position to act as a sheet to their mattress of pillows and smaller blankets. Keith grins, grabs the remaining stack of pillows, and promptly dumps them onto Blue’s head. “Oops, my bad.”

  Blue shakes the pillows off to glare at Keith meaningfully.  _ Really? You come into my nest, you throw my pillows around, and just say ‘oops’?  _ Keith shrugs, grinning. His grin turns to a yelp, however, when Blue lunges up and yanks him into the nest by his shirt. 

  They fall into their carefully constructed bed, squirming and wriggling around, playfully wrestling for control. Like always, though, Keith quickly finds himself on his back, neck exposed, as Blue hovers over him, panting and staring him down. Keith doesn’t bother trying to hide the aching hardness in his pants, the scent of arousal that is surely floating up to his eager partner. He spreads his legs a little more, leaves himself wide open and vulnerable, and murmurs, “Show me who’s a good boy, Blue.”

  Instantly, Blue is rutting his hips into Keith’s his long, hard, dick already out and bouncing around, and Keith gasps with pleasure. He wastes no time in lifting his ass and wriggling out of his sleep shorts. He’s rewarded for his swift movements with the electric jolt he gets ech time his dick comes into contact with Blue’s larger one. He moans and pants, every bit the bitch in heat that he knows he is.

  Blue takes his time humping into Keith, slowly licking searing hot stripes up and over Keith’s neck, his panting breath making Keith burn with want. “Come on, Blue, give it to me, please, please!” Keith knows his voice is high pitched and whiny, and exactly what he needs for Blue to fuck him into oblivion. His wolf wastes no time in flipping him over, Keith eager and pliant and all too easy, and Blue takes his glorious tongue and immediately puts it to work. 

  The member slides into Keith with practiced ease, wriggling and squirming enough that Keith does the same, yelping and begging. Just a little humping here, and a little tonguing there, and suddenly the Black Paladin of Voltron is no more than a begging slut, eager to be filled. Both man and wolf knows it, and both love it.

  Blue wastes no more time tonguing Keith’s already stretched hole, both too wound up to wait. Keith knows what comes next, knows each and every inch intimately, and braces for it. He clenches the blankets of  _ their _ bed, _ their  _ nest,  _ their _ home, and moans like a whore as Blue fills him, fills him, fills him, then pauses. Keith pants and squirms, little whimpers and incoherent pleas falling from his lips. Then Blue moves.

  Blue fucks Keith’s pert ass hard and fast, the boy’s entire body shaking from the treatment, as the wolf growls and snarls above him. Keith’s still loose and wet from their earlier endeavors in the supply closet near the training grounds, so the slide is just smooth enough to work, and just rough enough to bring Keith to the edge in a matter of thrusts. As he reaches his first orgasm of the night, he thanks whatever demons of lust that he’s always been easy to bring to orgasm.

  In the morning, their nest is a mess of cum and sweat, but that’s okay. They won’t be needing it until that night, after their peaceful mission, when they had some time for yet another round. Until then, the two lovers would just spend some relaxing  downtime together.

  ...Or so Keith had thought. Then Blue had been between his legs, sniffing and nosing around the entire time he’d played 20 Questions with Hunk, then he’d started licking and nibbling his thighs as he and Pidge tried to teach Allura some Earthen road trip songs, and Keith had finally given in when Blue had started humping the air, his cock dangling tantalizingly from his thrusting hips. Keith could only spend so much time listening to the heavy panting of his lover for so long before reaching the point of no return, okay?

  So, in the middle of comparing Cuban helado to Arizonian ice cream with Lance, Keith had stood and pushed his pilot’s chair back, bent over the counsel, and let Blue get to work pulling the plug Keith had put in last night, desperate to hold in the gallons of cum Blue had gifted him with last night. When the plug came loose, a flow of cum was immediately licked up by a very eager Blue, who simultaneously tongued Keith into relaxing, which released even more cum, which meant Blue had to lick faster, deeper, harder, and, well, Keith sort of slumped over, letting Lance ramble on.

  Without warning, Blue reared up, deeming Keith clean and loose enough to fuck, and slammed himself in to the hilt. Keith couldn’t help the loud gasp that escaped as he arched his back, suddenly finding himself lost in pleasure. Blue kept going, not pausing for even a moment as he fucked Keith into the cold, hard surface of the counsel. Keith had never felt so filthy as he did in that moment, his comms on, naked, leaking wolf cum as more was being prepared to be pumped into him, the controls of his Lion rubbing his nipples to full erectness and massaging his dick just right. He loved it.

  “Keith, buddy, you good?” Lance’s voice was suspicious when he interrupted himself mid helado rant. “You kinda got quiet, and then you, uh, gasped.”

  “Yeah, Lance, I’m good.” Keith took a moment to revel in just how hot it was getting rammed from behind while talking to his friend before he continued talking. “I just kinda slammed my elbow into my arm rest. Stings a little.”

  “Oh yeah, I hate when that happens!” Lance is eager to keep talking, and Keith would be lying if the Red Paladin’s slight accent wasn’t helping him along faster than usual. “Like, sometimes I’m busy, so I don’t notice furniture, and then my toe or something hits it, and-” Keith would also be lying if he said he was interested in this particular topic at this particular moment.

  He leans his head down and bites his arms, desperately trying to muffle the little gasps and tiny moans that keep getting fucked out of him. Blue is thrusting faster than usual, too, and maybe the wolf also thinks its hot that Lance is  _ right there, _ essentially listening to his leader being bent over and ravaged from behind. Or, more likely, Blue feels how hot Keith thinks it is, and is fucking him accordingly, like the good boy he is. 

  Keith hisses softly when he feels the knot forming as Blue thrusts relentlessly, and then Keith bites his arm so hard he tastes blood because Blue just  _ slams _ the knot into Keith’s ass, deliciously painful and deliriously pleasurable. Lance keeps talking, having moved on to the time he’d broken his arm, but Keith barely registers what he’s saying. 

  He’s too busy repainting the inside of his Lion with ropes of his cum, pushed out of him by Blue grinding his knot right into his prostate, as well as biting down on Keith’s shoulder in a territorial fashion that has him more horny the longer he thinks about it.

  Finally, though, Blue cums too, filling Keith up until his stomach bulges and he cums yet again. Full and spent, Keith weakly slides to the ground, Blue following him, and lays there to catch his breath and assess. He’s still conscious, which is ideal, but he’s naked, covered in sweat and cum, and his face is squished on the floor while his ass is in the air, perfect for Blue to keep his quickly softening dick, and his breathing is soft but hard. In the end, Keith decides he’s been fucked in worse places and at worst times, and casually sucks the butt plug clean to slide back in.

  Slowly, Keith redresses from his spot on the ground. He wipes thecum from his face and chest, licks it clean, and zips his flight suit back on. Finally, he lazily crawls his way back into his seat and shoots a playful glare over to where Blue has curled up for a nap on the floor. Keith rolls his eyes and sets to work wiping clean the counsel with some old shirts he has leftover from their cross-galaxies road trip, and finally settles back in his chair, eyes closed. Peace and quiet at last.

  …

  Quiet? Oh no. Slowly, Keith peaks open his eyes, only to sit up in alarm when he comes face to face with a grinning Lance on his screen. Panicked, Keith looks down and realizes that he must’ve opened a private channel  _ and _ video feed with Lance at some point. Dread weighing him down, Keith robotically turns his gaze back to Lance’s. 

  “He’s such a good boy, huh, Keith?” Lance’s voice is rough, deeper than Keith was used to hearing it, and it makes his squirm a little, Blue’s cum sloshing inside him at the movement. “Why don’t you show me how good he is later, okay? I get the feeling your little pillow fort in your room is the perfect place.”

  “...Okay.” Keith whispers, already feeling his suit get too tight, his spent dick already standing at attention.

  “Until then,” Lance muses, leaning back and rubbing a sizable bulge in his own suit, “I think you should put on another little show.”

  All too eager, Keith whistles for Blue. When his loyal companion comes over, tail wagging, Keith makes eye contact with Lance. “Let’s show Lance that you’re a good boy, Blue.”

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK I made it klance again im so sorry  
> kinda  
> anyway I hope you enjoyed


End file.
